habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Party
Edits to Talk Page January 19, 2015 - Removed resolved issues; left unresolved issues and reorganized them into a To-Do; previous version linked below. Missyvecc (talk) 20:15, January 19, 2015 (UTC) To-Do Party Information Add section detailing party information (such as description, avatar, member list sorting, etc.) Party Gems Address "party gems" (guild gems displayed in party window) : Not sure if this is a holdover from before Parties and Guilds. Is this is relevant? Missyvecc (talk) 20:14, January 19, 2015 (UTC) AlexMcG (talk) 05:46, February 18, 2014 (UTC) Party gems aren't displayed any more, so I don't think it's relevant, no. The Unexpected Shroom (talk) 10:05, September 25, 2015 (UTC) Transferring Leadership Flesh out the steps needed by a Party Leader to transfer leadership of a party to another member. Sweetenedpoison (talk) 21:02, July 29, 2016 (UTC) Previous Version: http://habitrpg.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Party?diff=53460&oldid=22905 Question about wording "Track each other's progress" I'm unsure about this wording because to me it implies that your party can see your task list, but it isn't inaccurate because they can see your experience and levels and notice when you die etc. Is there a better way to word this? The Unexpected Shroom (talk) 05:45, September 30, 2015 (UTC) I've reworded this (and updated some other parts), what do you think?Numberland (talk) 21:18, October 14, 2015 (UTC) Party Order So it seems that the option for the party order in the header is broken and there is talk from the Habitica devs of it being removed. Should this be mentioned on the page at all? http://habitica.wikia.com/wiki/Party#Order_for_Party_Members_in_Header Sweetenedpoison (talk) 21:06, July 29, 2016 (UTC) Removed "Note that for parties with more than 30 members, the website header will only show 30 party members. Additionally, none of the header sorting options will cause a different set of players to appear in the header." from the wiki because parties are now limited to 30 members. Source: https://github.com/HabitRPG/habitica/releases Firegrill 14:30, April 12, 2017 (UTC) :Good catch, thank you so much! In the future, you can leave explanations of your edits in the 'Edit Summary' box -- that will make it easier for other editors to find them. (See Guidance for Scribes for more tips on wiki editing!) --Sonnet73 (talk) 14:52, April 12, 2017 (UTC) :: Should this actually be removed? There are still parties over 30 members, and this information is still relevant to those parties. tricksy.fox (talk) 19:04, April 12, 2017 (UTC) :::Good point. I think since these cases are relatively rare (or at least will become rarer over time), it would make sense to add it to the Header page, which goes into more detail, rather than the party page. --Sonnet73 (talk) 19:57, April 12, 2017 (UTC) :::: Added it to the Header page. Lazy Link Here Yay for grandfathering in features! Firegrill 21:25, April 12, 2017 (UTC) ::::: There's a lot of parties over 30 members, some close to 100, so large parties will be around for quite some time to come. I think it's worth keeping the header's and membership lists' 30-member limit in the party page. LadyAlys (talk) 21:30, April 12, 2017 (UTC) :::::: Ahh, thanks Alys -- that's good to know! I'll add it back. --Sonnet73 (talk) 21:37, April 12, 2017 (UTC) :::::::Apologies y'all, I didn't know about the grandfathering thing. Was just trying to help out and created more work for everyone. Doh! I'll be more careful not to ass-u-me next time! Firegrill 22:02, April 12, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::No worries at all -- this is a learning process for all of us (myself included, and I've been editing the wiki for a while now -- I didn't realize at first why it would be helpful to keep that content on the page). We always appreciate well-intentioned edits on this wiki -- even if we don't end up keeping them, they can generate helpful discussion and lead to improvements to the wiki. And the beauty of this wiki is that other editors always have your back, like @tricksy.fox and @Alys did in this case :) --Sonnet73 (talk) 03:54, April 13, 2017 (UTC)